Ultimate Blast
, also known as , are the ultimate Super Attacks used by several characters in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Overview Many ultimate attacks are taken from appearances in the manga and anime, usually from the user's signature/strongest attack used in their appearances (such as Vegeta's Final Flash), though some are completely original (such as King Cold's Cold Family Power). They include techniques such as the Spirit Bomb and Death Ball, and physical attacks such as Fierce Combination and S.S. Deadly Hammer. Video Game Appearances Ultimate attack appear in several ''Dragon Ball'' video games, including the [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Raging Blast series]], Dragon Ball: Tap Battle, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' and Raging Blast series In the Budokai Tenkaichi and Raging Blast series, every character in each of their forms have their own ultimate attack. Unlike the Blast 2 attacks, the user must be in Max Power mode for it to be utilized in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and in hi-tension state in the Raging Blast series. The Ultimate Blasts usually inflict much greater damage than the selected characters' Blast 2/Super Attack, while Captain Ginyu's Ultimate Blast just changes the character's body. ''Battle of Z'' In Battle of Z, teammates share a special energy meter called GENKI Gauge which increases when attacking opponents and, when filled, allows only a specific few characters to perform an ultimate attack. Any of the teammates can also decide to give or use energy from the gauge in order to perform an attack. Energy is also gathered from players around the world through energy gates that sometimes appear at the end of a battle. The attack is formed by rapidly tapping the correct buttons, causing an energy sphere above the users head to expand outwards until it is large enough, at which point the user can press fire and a brief cut scene will play before the character fires their attack, and the opponent is defeated regardless of health. To use an ultimate attack in Battle of Z, one of the several characters who "possesses true power" to use the attack must be equipped with an Ultimate Jewel card, which is described as a jewel made from Shenron's scale that allows a character to use their full potential. If a character is knocked out while preparing the ultimate attack, it will fail and the character will not be able to attempt it again for the duration of the fight. The 8 characters who can use ultimate attacks in Battle of Z are Goku (Spirit Bomb), Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan (Father-Son Kamehameha), Majin Vegeta (Final Explosion), Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks (Charging Ultra Super Volleyball), 100% Power Frieza (I Will Kill You), Super Perfect Cell (Solar Kamehameha), Kid Buu (Planet Burst), and Legendary Super Saiyan Broly (Omega Blaster). Goku also uses a Universal Spirit Bomb in the Another Age scenario "Spirit Bomb" as his ultimate attack. List of Ultimate Blasts *Penetrate! *Chou Makouhou Barrage *Spirit Bomb *Large Spirit Bomb *Angry Kamehameha *Super Spirit Bomb *Instant Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Dragon Fist *Universal Spirit Bomb *True Kamehameha *Super Explosive Wave *Save Goku! *Unrelenting Barrage *Wild Rush Blaster (Bakuretsu Ranma) *Father-Son Kamehameha *Bros. Kamehameha *Justice Judgement *Burst Rush *Dirty Fireworks *Final Burst Cannon *Super Galick Gun *Big Bang Attack *Final Flash *Final Explosion *Galick Gun *Final Shine Attack *Special Beam Cannon *Hellzone Grenade *Light Grenade *Destructo Disk *Scatter Kamehameha *Super Spirit Ball (Soukidan) *Neo Tri-Beam *Farewell, Mr. Tien *Miracle Ka-Blam Slash *Mankoku Kyoutenshou *MAX POWER Kamehameha *Turtle School Tranquility *Cross Arm Dive *Finish Buster *Big Tree Cannon *Lightning Sword Slash *Shining Sword Attack *Heat Dome Attack *Fierce Combination (Gekiretsu Ranbu) *Mister Buu Arrives! *Videl Rush *Super Kamekameha *Round UFO Attack *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack *Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball *Final Kamehameha *Stardust Breaker *100x Big Bang Kamehameha *Brave Sword Attack *Maiden's Rage *Lightning Arrow *Devilmite Beam *Playing Pro-Wrestling *Great Pilaf Operation *Launch Missiles! *Rocket Engine Spark *Ultimate Final Strategy *Super Dodon Wave *Explosive Demon Wave *Super Marengeki *Begone! *Chou Makousen *Break Cannon (Nappa Cannon/Kapa) *Giant Storm *Saibaman Bomb *Death Ball *Supernova *HAIL Frieza *Crazy Finger Beam *Destroy The Planet! *100% Death Ball *You Will Die By My Hand! (I'm the One Who'll Kill You/I Will Kill You) *Life-Risking Blow! *Elegant Blaster *Monster Crush *Maximum Buster *Ah! Lord Frieza! *Full Power Energy Ball *Body Change *Guldo Special *Recoome Fighting Bomber (Recoome Ultra Fighting Bomber) *Space Mach Attack *Purple Comet Attack *Crusher Ball *Mystic Flasher (Mystic Crasher) *Final Spirit Cannon *Giga Meteor Storm *Orga Blaster *Hysteric Saiyan Lady *Gigantic Saiyan Lady *Cold Family Power *You Hurt Goku! *Self Destruct Device *Photon Flash *Sadistic Dance *Sadistic 18 *Drain Life 19 *Drain Life 20 *Drain Life Cell *See Ya! *Unforgivable! *Super Big Bang Crash *Cell's Spirit Bomb *Perfect Barrier *Solar Kamehameha *Thunder Flash *Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou *Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou *Majin Buu Resurrection *Babidi's Ultimate Power *Darkness Sword Attack *Angry Explosion *Revenge Death Bomber *Super Ghost Buu Attack *Planet Burst *Dead Zone *Planet Geyser *Meteor Burst *Power of Darkness *Darkness Blaster *Chaotic Dead End *Salza Blade Rush *Neiz Bind Wave *Dore Terrible Flash *S.S. Deadly Bomber *S.S. Deadly Hammer *Full Power S.S. Deadly Bomber *Android Charge 14 *Android Strike 15 *Eraser Cannon *Omega Blaster *Gigantic Buster *Revenger Cannon *Sky Zapper *Grand Smasher *Galactic Buster *Illusion Smash *Dimension Sword Attack *Gigantic Flame *Revenge Death Ball *Revenge Death Ball Final *Shocking Death Ball *Gigantic Blaze *Minus Energy Power Ball *Blaster Meteor ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Ultimate attacks are known as Ultimate Skills. Unlike most games, each character has two Ultimate Skill slots allowing them to use from one-to-two Ultimate Attacks. At least three of the Super Saiyan transformations (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3, not to mention the alternate Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 transformation: "Super Vegeta" and "Super Vegeta 2") are all classified as Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse. As a result, if character has a Super Saiyan transformation equipped they only have one open skill slot for Ultimate Attacks, this is due to the fact that those transformations allow unlimited super and Ultimate skill use for as long as the transformation is active. Of course, this is only applies to Saiyan characters as the only transformations available to Earthling, Majin, Namekian, & Frieza Race characters are the Kaio-ken and its x3 and x20 variants which are all classified as Super Skills and Unlock Potential which is also classified as an ultimate skill. However, it does not provide unlimited supers or ultimate attacks. Instead, it acts like a powerup to all stats. In addition to being able to learn many characters Ultimate Skills the Future Warrior possesses an ability called Z-Assist which increases the power of certain Ultimate Skills depending on the Warrior's current Master. When performed a stylized "Z" will appear briefly and then the Master's Soul will envelope the Future Warrior; appearing as an astral projection of said Master preforming the technique. There are two requirements needed in order for this ability to activate: *1. Must have the teacher of the Ultimate skill being used as the Warrior's current Master. *2. Use said Master's Ultimate attack in battle. To learn it they must have completed said Master's training and learned their Ultimate skill. List of Z-Assists *'Z-Assist Super Kamehameha' - (Master: Goku) *'Z-Assist Special Beam Cannon' - (Master: Piccolo) *'Z-Assist Final Flash' - (Master: Vegeta) *'Z-Assist Scatter Kamehameha' - (Master: Krillin) *'Z-Assist Dual-Destructo Disc' - (Master: Android 18) *'Z-Assist Spirit Ball' - (Master: Yamcha; GT Pack 1 DLC) *'Z-Assist Neo Tri-Beam' - (Master: Tien; GT Pack 1 DLC) *'Z-Assist Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack' - (Master: Gotenks) *'Z-Assist The Savior Has Come' - (Master: Mr. Satan) *'Z-Assist Justice Combination' - (Masters: Gohan & Videl) *'Z-Assist Maiden Blast' - (Master: Pan; GT Pack 2 DLC) *'Z-Assist Sphere of Destruction' - (Master: God of Destruction Beerus) *'Z-Assist Body Change' - (Master: Captain Ginyu) *'Z-Assist Supernova' - (Master: Frieza) *'Z-Assist Perfect Kamehameha' - (Master: Cell) List of Ultimate Skills *'Super Kamehameha' **'Warp Kamehameha' **'Perfect Kamehameha' **'Scatter Kamehameha' **'Father-Son Kamehameha' (Teen Gohan only) **'100x Big Bang Kamehameha' *'Super Spirit Bomb' *'Saiyan Spirit' (Saiyans only) *'Special Beam Cannon' *'Hellzone Grenade' *'Chain Destructo Disc Barrage' **'Dual-Destructo Disc' *'Super Electric Strike' *'Final Flash' **'Final Shine Attack' *'Super Galick Gun' *'Heat Dome Attack' *'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack' *'Spirit Sword' *'Spirit Ball' *'Neo Tri-Beam' *'Maiden Blast' *'Symphonic Destruction' *'Sphere of Destruction' *'Emperor's Death Beam' *'Death Ball' **'Supernova' **'Shocking Death Ball' *'Super Vanishing Ball' **'Teleporting Vanishing Ball' *'Assault Rain' *'Innocence Breath' *'Cookie Beam' (Majin Buu only) *'Weekend' *'Vacation Delete' *'Break Cannon' *'Giant Storm' *'Ultra Fighting Bomber' *'Blue Hurricane' *'Crusher Volcano' *'Paralysis' *'Body Change' *'Death Meteor' *'Gigantic Meteor' *'Unrelenting Barrage' *'Explosive Assault' *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' *'Justice Combination' *'Victory Rush' *'The Savior Has Come' *'Ice Cannon' *'Burning Spin' *'Minus Energy Power Ball' *'Serious Bomb' *'Energy Zone' *'Super Elite Combo' (DLC) List of Ultimate Skill Transformations *'Super Saiyan' (Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Future Trunks, Saiyan Future Warrior, Gotenks, Vegito, Bardock, GT Goku, GT Trunks) **'Super Vegeta' (Vegeta & Saiyan Future Warrior only) *'Super Saiyan 2' (Goku, Gohan, & Saiyan Future Warrior only) **'Super Vegeta 2' (Vegeta & Saiyan Future Warrior only) *'Super Saiyan 3' (Goku, GT Goku, & Gotenks only) *'Potential Unleashed' (Adult Gohan only) **'Unlock Potential' (Future Warrior only) *'Villainous Mode' (CPU only) **'Villainous Mode (Super Saiyan)' (CPU only) **'Villainous Mode (Super Saiyan 2)' (CPU only) ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Ultimate Skills return in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 and most of the Ultimate Skills from Xenoverse return though the Z-Assist feature omitted and all transformations are reclassified as Awoken Skills which can be assigned to their own separate slot. As a result, fighters can equip two Ultimate Skills, and still use Awoken Skill transformations. Also unlike Xenoverse, certain transformations such as the Kaioken and Super Saiyan forms are now all-in-one Skills that allow the user to transform into higher forms based on the amount of ki they have charged. It should also be noted that the Super Saiyan forms no longer grant unlimited Ultimate Skill use as they no longer drain ki (unless certain Super Souls are equipped). Xenoverse 2 also features several new Ultimate Skills such as Dragon Fist and Final Explosion. Like in Xenoverse, Ultimate Skills can be learned or obtained by the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) by purchasing them at the Skill Shop, obtaining them as a reward in Parallel Quests, making a wish to Shenron, or completing a Master's final School Quest: "Lesson 3" (Hit is one of the few masters who does not teach an Ultimate Skill, as his Ultimate Skill Time-Skip/Molotov is obtained from Shenron). Additionally, Xenoverse 2 allows the Future Warrior to purchase rare or hard to obtain Ultimate Skills with TP Medals (a special form of currency award for completing special training classes, clearing Parallel Quests (only the first time), Expert Missions, or participating in Online Events) at the TP Medal Shop in the Recreation Plaza Shop Area. Using certain Awoken Skill transformations may alter a fighter's Ultimate Skills (such as Pure Majins) or prevent them from using Ultimate Skills while transformed (such Great Namek and Power Pole Pro). Breaker Energy Wave and Last Emperor cost no ki but can only be used once per match and remain unusable until certain conditions are met. Dual Ultimate Attacks After the 1.09.00 Update, a new type of Ultimate Skill is introduced called Dual Ultimate Attack which is a special two person team attack version of certain Ultimate Skills that the Warrior can learn from instructors whom they have reached "Partner" level (which is reached by achieving maximum friendship with them). When using a Dual Ultimate Attack, one fighter will initiate it with an initial attack and if successful the second will then perform an assist attack to compete it triggering a two person team attack. Dual Ultimate Attacks can only be performed by Instructors and Time Patrollers (Future Warrior & Time Patroller NPCs). The secondary assist attack can be performed by the related instructor (the one who teaches the Dual Ultimate skill) or by Time Patrollers regardless of any skills (or skillsets in the case of Instructors) they have equipped though the Dual Ultimate Skill must be equipped in order to perform the initial attack. The Future Warrior can also perform a Dual Ultimate Attack with the Toki Toki City Hero when teamed up with them during the Warrior of Hope Saga though the Toki Toki City Hero cannot initiate a Dual Ultimate Attack as their skill set cannot be customized. Dual Ultimate can be interrupted if attacked before the secondary assist attack or fail if the teammate fails to perform the assist attack in time or if the initial attack misses. The power of an instructor's Dual Ultimate increases as their Partner Gauge fills up which can be filled by teaming up with said instructor, performing their Dual Ultimate Attacks with them, and/or teaming up during the Infinite History Saga. In order to learn a Dual Ultimate from an instructor, the warrior must first achieve maximum friendship which causes them to reach "Partner" level. After reaching Partner Level with them the Warrior must simply speak to them in Conton City and they will have a brief conversation before teaching them their Dual Ultimate. Dual Ultimate Skills can also be added to an Instructors customizable skillset once they have been unlocked in Partner Customization (which are automatically available to equip and do not have to be unlocked for the instructor to utilize initiate them). Even on a save file where the Future Warrior has not reached partner level (as the Partner Gauge only appears once maximum friendship is achieved with an Instructor) with said Instructor, if the skill has been learned on another save file (as skills are shared between them) they can still be used and using Dual Ultimate Attacks is a quick way to fill up the related Instructor's friendship gauge by performing it with them on said save files, thus allowing Partner Level to be reached more quickly in order to increase their specific Dual Ultimate Attack's power. One Dual Ultimate Attacks has a different effect than the original technique it was derived from, which is DUAL The Savior Has Come which restores the health of both users instead of effecting enemies Lock-On (presumably due to its nature as a team attack making that effect unfeasible). Additionally once both the initial and secondary attack are performed successfully, the team attack will land thus DUAL Ultimates are generally easier to land than the originals if performed correctly. However if the partner is KO'd or no partner who can perform the secondary assist is present then the initial attack become nothing more than a weak melee strike (thus one must be careful to ensure they are equipped only when they can be utilized effectively). This trait also prevents them from being practiced in Training Mode as it is one-on-one by default. Additionally a Dual Ultimate Attack skill can only be equipped in either of a fighter's two Ultimate Skill slots, though this allows two Dual Ultimate Attacks to be equipped or one of each type (1 Ultimate Skill & 1 DUAL Ultimate Attack). Partner Customization After the 1.09.00 Update, Instructors gain a customizable skillset which can be customized through Partner Customization after their Initiation Test is completed. This allows them to be customized with their Dual Ultimate Attack skill as well as certain Ultimate Skills unavailable through their normal skillsets such as Goku being able to use Divine Lasso, Videl being able to utilize Maiden Blast, Dodoria being able to use Elegant Blaster, Piccolo being able to use Mystic Flash, Tien being able to use Spirit Ball, Yamcha being able to use Neo Tri-Beam, Zamasu being able to use Super Black Kamehameha, or Future Gohan being able to use Father-Son Kamehameha. They can also be customized with skills from other skillsets including character exclusive skills like Majin Buu's Cookie Beam. However some moves must be unlocked in Partner Customization with TP Medals before they can be equipped. Ultimate Skills usually cost 15 TP per skill though some skills are unlocked. List of Ultimate Skills *'Dragon Fist' *'Full Power Energy Wave' *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' *'Super Kamehameha' **'Super Black Kamehameha' (Super Pack 3 DLC) ***'Super Black Kamehameha Rosé' (Super Pack 3 DLC) **'x4 Kaioken Kamehameha' ***'x20 Kaioken Kamehameha' **'Warp Kamehameha' **'Perfect Kamehameha' **'Scatter Kamehameha' **'One-Handed Kamehameha' ***'One-Handed Kamehameha mk.II' (Masters Pack DLC) **'Father-Son Kamehameha' (Teen Gohan and custom Future Gohan Only) **'Final Kamehameha' **'100X Big Bang Kamehameha' *'Super Spirit Bomb' *'Super Ki Explosion' *'Saiyan Spirit' (Saiyans Only) **'Brave Heat' (Masters Pack DLC) *'Special Beam Cannon' *'Hellzone Grenade' *'Reverse Mabakusenko' *'Chain Destructo Disc Barrage' **'Dual-Destructo Disc' **'Double Death Slicer' *'Super Electric Strike' *'Super Galick Gun' *'Final Flash' **'Final Shine Attack' **'Prominence Flash' (Ultra Pack 1 DLC) *'Final Explosion' *'Heat Dome Attack' *'Burning Strike' (Dragon Ball Super Future Trunks & Future Warrior only) *'Sword of Hope' (1.07.00 Update DLC) *'Divine Wrath: Purification' (Super Pack 4 DLC) *'Instant Severance' (Extra Pack 1) *'Divine Lasso' (Super Pack 3 DLC) *'Spirit Sword' *'Soul Punisher' *'Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack' *'Spirit Ball' *'Neo Tri-Beam' *'Mystic Flash' *'Hell Flash' (Masters Pack DLC) *'Dead End Bullet' **'Dead End Rain' *'Maiden Blast' *'Meteor Burst' *'Darkness Rush (Ranged)' (Lord Slug & Namekians only) **'Darkness Rush (Melee)' (Non-Namekian Future Warrior only) *'S.S. Deadly Bomber' (Extra Pack 1 DLC) *'Grand Smasher' (Super Pack 3 DLC) *'Dodoria Launcher' *'Elegant Blaster' *'Dimension Ray' *'Gigantic Meteor' *'Gigantic Burst' (Extra Pack 3 DLC) *'Gigantic Ki Blast' (Enemy NPCs only) *'Symphonic Destruction' (Master Pack DLC) *'Requiem of Destruction' (Super Pack 2 DLC) *'God of Destruction's Menace' (Super Pack 2 DLC) *'Sphere of Destruction' *'Time-Skip/Molotov' *'Impulse Slash' (Super Pack 1 DLC) *'Secret Poison' (Super Pack 1 DLC) *'Power Rush' (Extra Pack 2 DLC) *'Godly Display' (Extra Pack 2 DLC; Ultra Instinct Goku only) *'Breaker Energy Wave' (Super Pack 1 DLC) *'Last Emperor' *'Emperor's Death Beam' *'Death Ball' **'Supernova' ***'Supernova Cooler' (Masters Pack DLC) **'Revenge Death Ball' (Extra Pack 3 DLC) **'Shocking Death Ball' *'Super Vanishing Ball' (Pure Majin preset skill) **'Teleporting Vanishing Ball' (Pure Majin preset skill) *'Angry Explosion' *'Assault Rain' *'Innocence Breath' *'Cookie Beam' (Majin Buu only) *'Weekend' *'Vacation Delete' *'Break Cannon' *'Giant Storm' *'Ultra Fighting Bomber' *'Blue Hurricane' *'Crusher Volcano' *'Paralysis' *'Body Change' *'Death Meteor' *'Unrelenting Barrage' *'Explosive Assault' *'Justice Combination' *'Victory Rush' *'The Savior Has Come' *'Ice Cannon' *'Burning Spin' *'Minus Energy Power Ball' *'Serious Bomb' **'Remote Serious Bomb' (Extra Pack 2 DLC) *'Evil Blast' (Extra Pack 1 DLC) *'Energy Zone' *'Baked Sphere' (Enemy NPCs and certain Supervillain characters only) *'God Punisher' (Extra Pack 4 DLC) *'Gigantic Roar' (Extra Pack 4 DLC) *'Final Galick Rush' (Ultra Pack 1 DLC, SSGSS Evolved Vegeta only) *'Lovely Showtime' (Ultra Pack 1 DLC, Ribrianne only) *'Ribrianne's Eternal Love' (Ultra Pack 1 DLC) *'Lightning Impact' (Ultra Pack 2 DLC) *'Appetizing Rush' (Ultra Pack 2 DLC, Android 21 only) *'Excellent Full Course' (Ultra Pack 2 DLC) List of Dual Ultimate Skills *'DUAL Super Kamehameha' (Goku's Dual Ultimate) **'DUAL Super Kamehameha: Gohan (Adult)' (Adult Gohan's Dual Ultimate) **'DUAL Perfect Kamehameha' - (Perfect Cell's Dual Ultimate) **'DUAL One-Handed Kamehameha' - (Future Gohan's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Brave Heat' (Bardock's DUAL Ultimate) *'DUAL Chain Destructo-disc Barrage' - (Krillin's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Neo Tri-Beam' - (Tien's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Spirit Ball' - (Yamcha's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Special Beam Cannon' - (Piccolo's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Explosive Assault' - (Kid Gohan's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Final Flash' - (Vegeta's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack' - (Gotenks' Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Justice Combination' - (Videl's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Maiden Blast' - (Pan's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL The Savior Has Come' - (Mr. Satan's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Angry Explosion' - (Majin Buu's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Hell Flash' - (Android 16's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Dead End Rain' - (Android 18's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Super Elite Combo' - (Jaco's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Sphere of Destruction' - (Beerus' Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Symphonic Destruction' - (Whis' Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Time Skip/Molotov' - (Hit's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Weekend' - (Raditz's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Giant Storm' - (Nappa's Dual Ultimate) *'Gigantic Meteor' - (Broly's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Meteor Burst' - (Turles' Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Darkness Rush' - (Lord Slug's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Grand Smasher' - (Bojack's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Dodoria Launcher' - (Dodoria's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Elegant Blaster' - (Zarbon's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Milky Cannon' - (Captain Ginyu's DUAL Ultimate) *'DUAL Supernova' - (1st Form Frieza's Dual Ultimate) **'DUAL Supernova (Cooler)' - (Final Form Cooler's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Instant Severance' - (Future Zamasu's Dual Ultimate) *'DUAL Remote Serious Bomb' (Fu's Dual Ultimate; Extra Pack 2 DLC) Gallery Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Lists